Modern day agriculture has become increasingly efficient in the past century and this trend must continue in order to produce a sufficient food supply for the increasing world population. A notable advancement in agricultural production was the introduction of mechanized irrigation systems, such as center pivot and the linear move irrigation systems. These irrigation systems make it possible to irrigate entire fields, and reduce a crop yield's vulnerability to extreme weather conditions. The ability to monitor and to control the amount of water and/or nutrients (applicants) applied to an agricultural field has increased the amount of farmable acres in the world and increases the likelihood of a profitable crop yield. These irrigation systems typically include a control device configured to furnish a user interface allowing the operator to monitor and control one or more functions or operations of the irrigation system.